Gregor and the Unlikely Alliance
by Riachu
Summary: Eighteen year old Gregor has gone back down to the Underland, after his newest and youngest sister, Madison, fell down the grate in the laundry room. With two powerful forces unite, to destroy the humans. can Regalia survive this war? Not a lot of Gluxa... maybe. I'm not sure.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Underland Chronicles. I only own the character Maddison.**

_Hello all! This is my first fanfiction, so please go as hard as you have on me. I really need the help._**  
**

**_Prologue_**

"Ok, coming mom!" Gregor said, running down the wide, brown, gleaming stairs of his new apartment, to eat dinner.

It's been 6 years since Gregor had been to the underlander, and had realized why his mom had made him go back to the underland. The pain. The suffering his family went through while he and Margaret, his younger sister, had dropped into the "The World Beneath the Soil", as his dad had called it, through his laundry room grate. He had been deemed a warrior to them. He mostly blamed it on the fact that he's a rager. A natural born killer. He had been careful to avoid fighting all these years, but he has still broken another's bone or two. He's been down there over 5 times, each of those five fulfilling a prophecy, written visions written by Bartholomew Sandwich, or to put it simply, crazy old sandwich. He had fulfilled each prophecy he was involved in, of he knew. The Underland. The place where he had first fallen in love with Regalia's queen, Luxa. She had gained control of Regalia at age 16, which she had turned two years ago. He still loved her, and as a result, has not loved since. Sure, he wasn't unattractive and has been asked out on dates before, but he declined. Not only because of that, but his scars. He had gained them while in the underland. His biggest one was the one The Bane had given him, a giant white rat he had killed. If anyone saw those, they would be terrified. He kept himself covered up at all times at school. The gateways to the underland where his laundry room, and central park.

As he sighed, he got to the bottom step, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He arrived in the lighted kitchen, as big as a regular houses, and sat down, where his parents, Margaret, Lizzie, and Madison, his one year old sister, sat, around the table. His youngest sister, Madison, or Maddy, was born a year ago, when his mom was revealed pregnant. It was really a shock to everyone, but Boots was happy she would have a younger sister. She was like Margaret, when she was her age. He may have overheard people call him freaks at times, but he didn't care.

They ate in silence, and Gregor finished his dinner, and quickly got up and was going to go to his room, when his mother spoke, "Gregor, we are going to do the laundry. School starts tomorrow." He simply nodded.

His mom and he trekked down the stairs, with laundry in their hands. As they got to the laundry room, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Maddy, by an all too familiar grate. His eyes widened.

"No!" He yelled, as Maddy dropped through it.

His mom turned around, shocked by the yelling, and her eyes widened. He turned to her, and she mouthed the words "Go get her," to him.

He dove down into the grate, but not before saying, "I'll be back." to her.

As he plummeted, down into darkness, he said "I will not let her go through what Margaret and I went through!"

And then he was gone.

As he fell, he prayed the currents were active. If they weren't, Maddy and he would impact into the ground, certain death. It had felt like hours before he finally started feeling himself floating to the ground. The currents were carrying him to the ground. He let out a breath he was holding. Memories of the tunnel came to him, and he knew where to go and what to do; to go to the arena and ask the regallians to take him up. It would not be easy though. As he touched down, he looked around for Maddy immediately. He clicked. He practiced echolocation daily, and he could "see" better than with eye sight. He found her, crawling into the tunnels that lead to the arena. He swiftly picked her up before she could go any further. He didn't want her to encounter any rats.

"We will see mommy soon." Gregor said to her.

"Ok. Ge-go." She was so much like Boots.

He felt sad. Especially since she did not understand that they may not get back.

He went through the winding tunnels, remembered by heart, to the arena. A game was going on. Everyone was there. Hazard, Mareth, Howard, Ripred, from the looks of it, Lapblood, Nerissa, and Luxa... Her beauty was breathtaking, as she sat in the stands. Her hair was longer. She grew taller, not as tall as him, currently at "6'3 feet high. She looked like she was "5'11. All in all, she was absolutely gorgeous. And then he saw the man next to her. Muscular. Handsome. A crown on his head... He felt his heart be ripped apart. She didn't wait. He didn't expect her too, though. He shook his head. No time to think of that. If it went right, hopefully everyone would not recognize him and he wouldn't reveal his identity.

It's now or never...

With Maddy trying to look past his shoulder, he took a deep breath, and stepped out of the cave opening.


End file.
